STEPHANIE'S NEW LIFE
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie has split from Ranger but they meet again just in time for a major life threating problem. How will they handle this?


STEPHANIE'S NEW LIFE

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Plum. I used to be a bounty hunter. But now I own a nightclub. I used some of the money from a high bond federal skip to buy this bar.

I call the bar "8 Seconds". I chose that name because 8 of the people who work here this is their second career. I even have 2 men who used to work for Ranger Manoso.

Ranger and I split over two years ago. We had a big fight over his control over me. I wouldn't say we parted as friends like Joe and I had. I had not spoken to Ranger since I left bounty hunting.

The reason I chose to leave bounty hunting was the federal skip I caught by accident shot at me and it grazed my head. That was too much for me! I valued my life more than doing that job. I walked away and haven't looked back. I have had the same car for two years. I don't have to inspect it for bombs and such and I moved from the neighborhood and bought me a house. It has 3 bedrooms and I replaced my hamster with a German Shepherd dog, named Daisy. Rex died of old age and I just could not face getting another hamster.

I was in the office at the bar and doing the paperwork. Jeff Yates came into the office and told me that the delivery truck was there and handed me the paperwork and I went to check the stuff in. Jeff was my bodyguard and I really didn't mind it this way.

I spent 30 minutes checking things in and putting them away. I took the paperwork and entered it into the inventory. I hear a commotion in the bar area. I check the camera monitors and I see a regular visitor who was already drunk and it is only 2 PM.

Martin Beam, an ex RangeMan, is my bouncer. Martin escorted the drunk to the front door and put him in a cab. Martin gave the driver the drunk's address and told the driver if the man did not pay to come back and the bar would pay the tab. It was my policy so everyone got home safely. Plus it was a business expense and tax deductible.

At 5 PM the band came in to practice. The band's name is Trenton Country. The lead singer is Devin Harris and does the vocals. The lead guitarist is Leon Kraft. The bass guitar player is Jon Ray, the keyboardist is Kyle Davies, the drum player is Eugene Lytle and they have a female singer who just happens to be Devin's wife, Debra Harris.

They normally sing songs from the 70's and 80's Country and a variety of Rock N Roll of the same era.

Today they were working on a new song with a duet with Devin and Debra. They were working on "Islands in the Stream." They sounded good but I still liked Dolly Parton's and Kenny Rodgers version better. But I am sure the crowd will like it.

I had Victor Zulliack, another ex RangeMan, as the chef. Victor knew how I loved breaded Tenderloins and we were the only restaurant around that served it. But I still loved them and Victor was excellent at making them the way I liked it. They made for a excellent sandwich. Then Victor paired them with hand breaded onion rings. I know not healthy eating but they are addicting.

Regulars started coming in and the routine started kicking in. I was checking the coolers and the supplies and making sure the prep was done for the super rush. The band started playing at 9 PM and the night was busy.

I did not see Steven Mullinex come in. In fact I did not know him but I soon would! He was drinking shots of Tequila chased by beer. He was in the bar about an hour when I realized Lester, Hal and Zip came in and sat down.

My spidey senses told me there was trouble brewing. I spoke to Jeff and Martin about out visitors. None of us liked them being there and we suspected from their actions that Steven was really an FTA. Jeff and Martin were also keeping an eye on him.

About that time Joyce Barnhardt came in dressed like a dominatrix. She was done up in black leather. She sidled up to Steve. I was really concerned. This had distraction written all over it. Knowing Joyce she is never good at them. She comes across as harsh and slutty. Steven did not want to talk to her and Joyce did her best to convince him to leave with her. Steven turned her down flat.

She goes stomping out of the bar. I breathed a sigh of relief a little too soon. She went out the door and was gone for a few minutes. Then the door slammed open and everyone turned to see Joyce storm back in with her gun drawn. She walked up to Steven and put the gun to his head.

Jeff and Martin got to him before Lester and Hal did. Jeff grabbed the gun out of Joyce's hand and Martin had her in cuffs in a blink of an eye. Lester took her out of the building. Hal and Zip spoke to Steven and he went quietly with them. I think he was in shock because Joyce had the gun cocked. I have heard that sound and I know that feeling of doom first hand.

Steven was taken outside and put in the RangeMan's SUV. I thought the scenario was over until Ranger walked into the bar.

"Babe, I apologize for Joyce's behavior."

He handed me some money "Give everyone a drink on me. I apologize to everyone here for interrupting your relaxation."

"I will tell them Ranger."

"Babe, can I call you sometime?"

"We said everything 2 years ago."

"We did but something has come up and you know that you and I always used each other for a sounding board. I need to discuss something with you. It is important to me and my very life. Please, Babe, I need to talk to you."

"Ranger, call me whenever you have free. I will listen but if you are trying to get back with me I am not interested."

"Babe, I don't blame you for that statement. But this is something no one will believe, I am not sure even I believe it."

"Ranger, you are scaring me."

"Babe, is there a private place we can talk right now?"

"My office. Follow me."

I saw Jeff and told him that he was in charge until I came back.

Ranger put his hand on the small of the back and follows me to my office. I tried to figure out what his face was telling me but he was scared. Ranger Manoso scared? This is not possible. Ranger is not afraid of anything. I had to have misread this!

Ranger sat down in the chair in front of my desk. He looked at his hands and he acted like he did not know where to start.

"What is so important that you needed to talk to me after all this time?"

"Babe, I...ah...I am...sick."

"Sick? With what?"

"I need a kidney transplant."  
"What? How long have you known?"

"I just found out a month ago. I have stayed in the office trying to conserve my strength."

"What do you want from me, Ranger?"

"I have two requests and I don't expect you to do either of them. But I have to ask any way."

"Tell me what you need."

"I would like you...to...ah..."

"Spit it out, Ranger."

"Babe, would you consider coming back to RangeMan and train to take my place?"

"Are you crazy? I could never run it when I was there much less now."

"Babe, the men are not the same without you. You are the only human being that can love them through the loss when it happens. The men do not know yet. I got the tests done in New York. The only other option is a donor kidney and the information has been entered into the transplant system."

"Ranger, why do you really want me to come back to RangeMan?"

"Babe, I have never stopped loving you. I want you to hold my men together. There isn't a man there who can do that but you could. I know you won't believe me but if I am going to die then I need to spend as much time as possible with you so my last days are happy ones. I am not asking for an intimate relationship. That would be presumptuous of me. I just need your smile and the strength I always got from it to make it through my last days. I always thought I would die by a bullet but this is far more scary than any bullet ever was. " There was tears in his eyes.

I walked around to his chair. "Ranger, shouldn't you ask the guys first. Maybe one of them will take over?"

"Babe, do you honestly think Tank will be able to handle the loss and still run the company? Not to mention who is going to deal with the clients when they find out I am gone?"

"This is a heavy choice can I think about it?"

"Yes, Babe. I am sorry to meet again on such circumstances."

Ranger stood up to leave. I had to have lost my mind but I walked up to him and offered him my arms.

Ranger walked into them and cried into hair. "Babe, I still love you. Please give my life's work some meaning."

I looked into those brown eyes and I couldn't help but melt. You see I still loved him too. There had never been another man since we split.

Ranger looked into my eyes and we both knew this would be our last chance. I for one was not going to waste what little time I had.

"Ranger."

He stopped and turned to face me.

" Will tomorrow be soon enough?"

"Are you sure, Babe."

"I need you to understand something. I have been in love with you, Carlos, for almost 10 years. I have never stopped loving you...never once has any man ever compared to you. I have not had anyone since I left you. I don't want to waste any more time of what we have left. That is if you still want me."

"Babe! Don't promise me something you won't deliver on. My feelings are fragile enough right now that would break me."

"I mean every word of it, Carlos."

"Babe, that means the world to me right now."

"Enough to welcome me in your bed tonight, Carlos?"

"You come to my bed you will NOT being leaving it."

"Carlos, I don't want to waste a minute that either of us have. Will I be welcome tonight?"

"You ready now?"

"If you will have me."

"There is nothing I want more right now."

"Then let's go home."

"Babe, are you sure?"

"Carlos." I walk over to him. I put my arms around him and look him in the eyes and told him. "You have been my destiny and I have ran away long enough."

"What about the bar?"

"Jeff can run it."

"Babe, am I dreaming?"

"Darling, if you are then we are in the same dream."

Ranger kissed me and I was the one who melted. I could not get enough of him.

Once we broke off the kiss I looked up at him and said. "Carlos, take me home."

Ranger smiled and opened the door. We stopped at the bar and I told Jeff he was in charge until further notice. I also told him I would explain tomorrow.

Ranger drove to RangeMan and it actually felt like I was coming home. Ranger opened my door and offered me his hand. He pulled me up and kissed me. Neither one of us cared about the cameras until the men came pouring out of the doors vying for a chance to welcome me home. It has hugs all around. Finally we went up to the fifth floor and it was more hugs and good wishes.

Ranger told Tank he was in charge until further notice. Then we went to the seventh floor apartment. Once that door was shut and locked we both left a trail of clothes to the bedroom. There was not a scrap of clothes on either of us when we reached the bed.

The first round of love making was done in a rush but oh my gosh how fantastic it felt to have Ranger's arms around me but to have him inside me made me melt but it also showed me how much I needed his love in my life.

It was about 2 am and I was wide awake. I was watching him and I knew he was not asleep.

"Talk to me, Carlos."

He pulled me close. "Remember when you used to tell me you did not want a pity job?"

"Yes."

"Babe, are you here out of pity?"

"Oh, Carlos. NO! I am here because I truly love you and I want to love you even if it is forever."

"Babe, Please don't leave me. I am so scared and you are my only hope."

"Carlos, I have never known you to be this scared before."

"Babe, I have never been this afraid. All of my missions I had people to back me up and I had faith in my own abilities. This is not the same. I have no expertise in handling this and if I make a mistake it could cost me my life and that would mean leaving you. I have tried that once before and I have been miserable."

"Then, Carlos, I promise to be here every night just for you."

"Babe, I can not ask you to give up your new life to stay with a dying man."

"Oh, I am good enough when you are healthy but not when you are sick?"

"That is not what I meant. Knowing this is terminal will that change your mind?"

"NO! Carlos, if we got married would we have not said the words "in sickness or health?"

"Yes, but we never got to say those words.."

"I am saying them to you now. I will love you in sickness or health until death do us part. I mean every word of them."

"Babe, what if I don't make it?'  
"I will love you every minute we have."

"Will you marry me, then?"

"I will but it is not necessary to make me stay with you."

"What will make you stay?"

"What is the one word I could never deny you anything?"

"Babe, will you PLEASE marry me?"

"Yes, Carlos. I will marry you not because you are sick but because there is no other man in the world who can make my world smile without ever saying a word."

Ranger got up and walked to the closet and opened his safe. He closed it and turned to me.

He knelt by my side of the bed. "Babe, I love you with all my heart and I want you to be mine and not have to worry about anyone taking you from me. So once again, Babe, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Carlos, it would be my honor to marry you."

Ranger stood up and they laid me back on the bed. We were still both nude so we did not have to remove our clothes for this round.

I felt truly in love with this man so I did not regret anything I had done tonight. You may think I was using him but in the two years we had been apart there was not one man who came into the bar that I would give a second look to as someone I would want to be with because all of them had to be compared to Carlos and they all come up short in my mind.

We made love again and it was time for Ranger to get his morning routine started and this time I got up with him. I didn't want him out of my sight! I too was running scared. I just found him again and now our days were numbered.

I was going down to the gym with him but I did not bring any clean clothes. Ranger told me to look in the closet. My RangeMan's uniforms were still there. All I could do was smile at him. Normally I would dress in the bathroom but this morning I was too busy thinking about the blue sapphire ring on my finger to be shy around him. After all he has seen my body with all of it's flaws on display.

Carlos and I went down to the gym together and we were holding hands. The guys immediately knew something was up. Lester, the big mouth he is and the playboy he is spoke up first.

"Beautiful, what brings you back to us?"

"Carlos and I have decided to give it another try. Any objections?"

"No. But I see that sparkler on your finger and since I know what it stands for I am surprised is all."

I looked up at Carlos. I was staring into his eyes and I smiled at him then turned to Lester. I held up my hand and then said. "It is what it stands for, Lester. Yes, I am off the market and no I will not change my mind."

Carlos pulled me close and put his arm around my waist. "She is all mine guys and I know you guys love her BUT remember any one not giving her the respect I demand be given to her will deal with me either on the mats or in a dark alley when you least expect me. Are we clear?"

There were four men in the gym. "Yes, sir."

"Clear out so she can exercise in peace."

The men left and Carlos scrambled the cameras to prevent the peeping toms from watching my body respond to the workout. I was HIS! They did not need to ogle me in front of him.

An hour later Carlos and I went upstairs and took a joint shower. Yes, there was shower sex involved but hey, you don't need the details do you really? I mean let your mind run wild and remember he is a sex god after all.

After our shower I put on a clean RangeMan uniform and Carlos decided he and I were going to New York. We got in the Porsche and he drove me to my house and I packed some clothes. I spoke to Jeff and told him I was turning things over to him for the time being and that Carlos and I were engaged and I would be a silent partner. I would get the papers drawn up and then we will meet to sign them.

Jeff was happy to have controlling interest. But I could tell he was afraid I was making a mistake of getting back with Ranger.

Carlos drove us to New York and we checked into the Ritz. Carlos told me on the way down that New York had no waiting period and he had medical papers that would prove he did not have sickle cell anemia or HIV. New York checked all blacks and Hispanics for sickle cell anemia.

We drove to the courthouse and we filled out the license and then met with a judge and he quietly married us. I was not the least bit nervous. I wanted to belong to Carlos. I want to be married to him even though I know we don't have long together.

Carlos and I both chose to stay in our room for the night. It was one long love fest and a whole lot of talking face to face. I don't think either of us was hiding anything from each other.

It was so fabulous to me to be able to touch a naked Carlos and not be ashamed of wanting that body and all that it could do to me and the loving feelings we gave to each other by a simple touch. Why had I ran from this for so long?

I finally laid there watching him. His breathing was slow and steady but I knew he was not asleep.

"Carlos, why were you so afraid of me?"

He rolled onto his side. "Babe, I don't really know. I felt if I gave into the love I felt for you that you would reject me and I did not think I could live without you. So I chose to be a coward and leave you."

"Carlos, I was afraid I would never be good enough for you. You could have any woman in the world and I was afraid that you would get bored with me and leave so I am like you and chose to run away instead. But I am glad I made the decision to go home with you last night. You are all I ever wanted in a man."

"Babe, because of you and having you in my life again I want to fight this and to not give up. I want years with you."

"Then we will fight this together. First we need to tell the men, then let me research your options. We will find you a donor if nothing else."

"Babe, you have always given me hope but this time I feel like together you and I can beat anything."

They drove back to Trenton and back to RangeMan. They entered the garage and park. Ranger opened her door and pulled her towards him. "Welcome home, Mrs. Manoso."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Manoso."

Ranger kissed me deeply.

We went straight upstairs and begin our honeymoon. I didn't think making love to Carlos could get any better but I think this man has been holding out on me! I have never felt so loved in my whole life. He knew how to make me actually crave him more than I ever thought possible. But life doesn't run on love making and the next morning Ella brought us breakfast.

Ella knew of my love for Boston Cremes. This woman made them from scratch! They melted in my mouth and made Carlos laugh at me when I could not suppress the moans. Happy to make him laugh. He just does not know what he is missing.

Carlos and I attended the morning meeting. We had decided the men needed to know about Carlos' health crisis. Tank was in charge of the meeting and when normal business was taken care of Tank turned it over to Ranger.

Ranger walked up to the head of the table with me in tow. Ranger pulled out the chair for me. He kissed the top of my head then addressed his men.

"Men, I am here to deliver both good news and bad news. The bad news is I am stepping down as CEO of RangeMan."

The men were talking amoung themselves.

"Quiet!" He yelled. "I have found out only one of my kidneys are working and I have been put on a transplant list. I also want you to know that Stephanie will be in training to take over in my place. We were married yesterday."  
A chorus of "It is about time" went up.

"I am telling all of you. You will give her the utmost respect because she will be my wife but also your boss. You will give her the respect you give to me. I will be here as much as my health will allow so I will be watching. Don't forget this building is fully wired and I will be listening. I don't know how long I have to live but I want to help all of you with the transition. Please help Stephanie and help her learn how best to serve our clients and how to handle your expertise. As of yesterday Tank is in charge and I will be here for consultations. My regimen will require lots of rest. This is something I am not used to doing. I will maintain a public presence so as to try to diffuse the public view when the news gets out that I am sick. Unless I find a suitable donor this will be a death sentence. This is why I chose Stephanie to be your next leader. She has the capacity to lead this company and the compassion to love you guys through your loss. That is one of the reasons that I am demanding the respect. She will be your boss but also she is caring enough to love you through my loss. If you have any questions I will gladly try to answer them for you. You are dismissed."

The men were in shock and they were busy talking among themselves. What would life be without Ranger? How did this happen to this fitness nut?

Ranger went to his office and called Tank in the office.

"Tank, I want you to show Stephanie the paperwork routine. She will be working on learning the true workings of RangeMan."

"Ranger, how long have you known?"

"About a month. Tank I am sorry I did not tell you sooner but I had to come to grips with it myself first. When I saw Stephanie at the bar I couldn't help myself I spilled my guts to her. I asked her to come back to RangeMan but I never once thought I would I would actually get her back much less married to her. She is everything I ever dreamed of having."

"Ranger, is this really life threatening?"

"I am afraid it is very real with very few options. The only real hope is to find a live donor. Even if we find one I will never be allowed to be as physical as I want to be. I will be on rejection medicine for the rest of my life."

"What caused all this damage?"

"Scar tissue from all the times I have been shot along with all the kidney blows during sparring times and mission contacts."

"What can I do?"

"Just help Stephanie. She doesn't think she can do this job. I think with her spidey senses she will be excellent with our civilian clients."

Stephanie was in her office doing research on how kidney transplant are handled. She was directed to Cheryl Hines who co-ordinates testing procedures.

Stephanie told her she wanted to set up a testing site for potential donors. She also explained why she was interested. Cheryl said they would need a large venue and several medical personnel to do the testing. Stephanie suggested a large tent on RangeMan property and she would find the volunteers to do the testing. Stephanie and Cheryl agreed to meet her the next day to examine the site and discuss it some more. Cheryl since the reason for the testing was finding a donor for Ranger that he should be part of the advertising for the event. Stephanie said she would talk to him about it. They decided to meet at RangeMan and have Ella fix lunch for them to keep this quiet until they were ready to make it public. Cheryl agreed to the time and date.

Stephanie then knocked on Ranger's door. There was no answer. She opened the door and Ranger was slumped over his desk. Stephanie backed out of the office and told Tank to get Bobby down here Stat!

Stephanie went back into the office and she felt Ranger's pulse and it was strong but he felt hot. He did not wake up even with her touching him. She was petrified when Bobby walked into the office. He checked his pulse and it was racing. His temperature was 102. Bobby called for an ambulance. Tank and the guys got him laying on the couch. Ranger did not even flinch. He did not wake up when the paramedics put him on the gurney. Tank drove Stephanie to the hospital.

It was 4 hours later when Ranger woke up.

"Where am I?"

"St. Francis Hospital."

"Why?"

"You passed out at your desk. You have a fever and a racing pulse."

"The last thing I remember is talking to Mr. Rodrick about his break in."

"They have ran some tests but they haven't told me any results yet."

"Sorry, to scare you, Babe."

"You did. But I immediately called for Bobby. He is with the doctor so just rest and let us handle everything else."

"This is not much a life for you."

"I don't like you are sick but I am happy to still have you in my life. I am happy and I have no regrets of marrying you. But I am sorry I made you wait so long for me to wise up."

"Babe, we would have been together long before now if I had not sent you back to Morelli because of my own fears."

Stephanie got up from the chair and leaned over him. "Carlos, I love you so much. Promise not to leave me yet."

"I have no control over when I leave but I have been praying it won't be soon because I can't get enough of being with you and I want some more time to enjoy you."

"You, sexy devil. I can't get enough of you either. So we will find a way to fix this together so we will live long enough to get tired of each other."

"I hope that day never comes."

Stephanie kissed him and of course the doctor interrupted them.

"Mr. Manoso, your blood work shows a minor infection and we will put you on some antibiotics and Bobby has your prescription and the directions. Bobby will be taking your vitals 4 times a day. You can go home under Bobby's care. You need to check with your Nephrologist for further treatment."

"Thank you, doctor."

"I don't need to remind you that no strenuous exercise do I?"

"No, sir, I have stayed away from that. It feels strange for me but I also don't have the energy to do it right now."

"Mr. Manoso. Bed rest is the best exercise for you for at least 5 days. That doesn't mean all night sex either. Although it does not have to be discontinued altogether but only in small doses. Congratulations on your marriage but please go easy on the overdoing it."

"Thanks, Doctor. Right now I will settle for cuddling."

The doctor chuckled. "You really expect me to believe you could turn down the Bombshell Bounty Hunter? Mr. Manoso, I don't believe you! But just take it easy to save your strength until the fever is totally gone and your strength gets built back up."

"I hate to tell you two men I can hear every word you are saying about me. Doctor I am not long the bounty hunter. It has been a couple years now."

"Hun, you will always be Trenton's Bombshell Bounty Hunter. But I am glad you got out of the business. There are only so many bullets you can dodge before your luck runs out. We all loved you and want no harm to come to you."

"Thanks, Doctor, taking care of this gorgeous man is my main job now."

"Then Mr. Manoso all I can tell you is she would be a good inspiration to beat this situation."

"I agree, doctor. We have came too far to let life steal our time together."

"Then, Mrs. Manoso, take this man home and put him to bed and keep him there if possible."

"You are asking the impossible but I will do my best to keep him tied down."

"Have a good night you two. Call us if need us. Good luck to you two."

"Mrs. Manoso, would you really tie me down?"

"Only if you overdo it. Remember he said you had to stay in bed for "5" days!"

"I have never stayed in bed that long willingly."

"Well, let's go home and see what kinds of games we can find to occupy your time. Maybe you need to learn to like watching movies?"

"Where are my clothes? I want out of here."

Stephanie walked to the closet and hands him clothes. "You need help getting dressed?"

"No! Be more fun getting help taking them off."

"Mr. Manoso, did you not hear him tell you all night sex was out of the question?"

"Yes, but he did not say I had to abstain either."

"Carlos, you are pitiful!"

"I can not help it if I enjoy my wife."

Carlos was dressed and pulled her close. "I love you, Babe." He kissed her.

Bobby walked into the room. "Seems like every time I see you two you are trying to make out!"

"You are just jealous, Brown!"

"You two ready to get out of here? I want to see how long this bed rest will last?"

"I will give it two days but doubt I could handle much longer than that."

"Guess that is when I will tie you down. No sense using handcuffs because you can get out of them."

"You two are incorrigible."

"No, we are just two people happy to be in love and not afraid to show it."

Stephanie kissed me and said "Let's go home."

All three of them left and picked up the discharge papers on their way out.

Bobby drove them home and both of them helped Ranger to the penthouse and into bed. Ranger felt helpless to be so weak to need help to get into bed. He wasn't liking this condition at all.

Ranger was asleep in no time. This fact scared both Stephanie and Bobby. It was if someone had drained his body of all of it's energy.

Stephanie goes to the penthouse office and starts planning the donor testing. She located a company and got a quote for three large tents. They also can fulfill the order on the tentative date Stephanie and Cheryl had set up.

Now comes the hard part. To use Ranger's condition to get the donors out to be tested. Stephanie called Janice Riley of the Trenton Times and made an appointment to get the news out.

Janice met at RangeMan that afternoon. She toured the lot where the tents would go. Stephanie took her upstairs to meet Ranger. The three of them discussed having a camera crew come in and follow Carlos for a couple days to show how serious the condition was. Considering how many clients they had and how much RangeMan had contributed to the community it would make a nice story of the town giving back to RangeMan. Surprisingly Ranger agreed to it all without any fuss.. It was decided to come back tomorrow morning with 2 camera men and follow Ranger around. Ranger told Janice he was proud of Stephanie for making all this happen. Ranger also wanted the community to know there were many other people facing this and similar predicaments and they needed help as well.

The next day two camera men and Janice came back and were granted access to the penthouse. Ranger discussed his medical condition and what the prognosis was in stark detail. It boiled down to he could find a suitable donor or it meant a death sentence for him. Ranger wanted the people of Trenton to know about these and other conditions that a transplant and organ donations could solve and increase many life spans if people would just break down and get tested.

It took two weeks to get things set up. The tents were up all the testing areas were labeled and the donation testing would start at 9 am. No one could imagine how many potential donors would show up.

But a no time was Trenton ready for the outpouring that was shown to Ranger. By noon they had tested over 2,000 people. The people kept coming. At 5 PM when the testing was supposed to be done the line still had over 100 people in it. The staff decided to keep it open as long as the people were still coming. It was 9 PM when the last person was tested. The final tally was 8,500 people who volunteered for the donor program. That worked out to be a shade over 10% of Trenton's total population.

Ranger was sitting in a recliner that they had provided for him and he was in shock at the turnout. But he watched Stephanie as she handled all the paperwork and encouraged the people not to mention thanking them for coming.

The turnout was heartwarming. The only downside to the day was when Joe Morelli stopped by and made a scene. It didn't take long for the crowd to boo him and he is going to look real stupid when it hit the TV news! But hey he just showed all of Trenton how big of a jerk he really is. Stephanie was the epitome of decorum. She hurt his reputation by asking the cameras "Is this really Trenton's finest? If so I would say Trenton you are in real trouble."

It kept the Merry Men busy going after more soda, ice and bottled water for the crowd. But thanks to the Trenton Times and the news crews it was the talk of the town.

Two weeks after the donor testing Cheryl Hines called Stephanie and was in a panic.

"Stephanie, I got 50 perfect matches for Ranger but we have discovered a shocking discovery. I need to talk to you in person immediately!"

"You want to come here. Ranger is not feeling well today?"

"I will be there in 15 minutes. I to talk to Ranger as well."

"I will leave word at the lobby to have you escorted to the 7th floor."

Stephanie went upstairs to talk to Ranger. He was asleep. Stephanie sat on the bed and kissed him. "Carlos, Cheryl Hines is coming over. She found 50 perfect matches for you but she also has a shocking discovery to talk to you about."

Ranger scooted up in the bed. "Did she say what it was?"

"No but she sounded like she was in shock herself."

Fifteen minutes later Cal escorted her to the apartment door. She knocked and Stephanie opened the door. "Come in, Cheryl."

"Welcome to our home, again."

"How are you doing, Mr. Manoso?"  
"Not to good today."

Cheryl sat down beside him on the couch.

"We have a very strange situation here."

"How so?"  
"Mr. Manoso, were you a twin?"

"No."

"As you know your own family came and got tested?"

"Are they a match?"

"No, sir, they are not. They were close but not close enough."

"Why did you ask about my being a twin then?"

"One man has a perfect match to yours and it 100% compatible with you. His name is Julio Luna. He was born the same day you were and in the same hospital. The chances of it being a stranger match is in the trillions. So we ran his DNA through the parentage scan and it shows him to be your identical twin."

Ranger looked up at Stephanie and shock was written on both faces.

"My identical twin?"

"We don't know but since both of your parents registered we were able to match Julio's and your DNA to your parents with a 96.8% certainty."

"Let me call my mother." He dialed the number.

"Mom, I have a question for you. Was I an identical twin?"  
"Ricardo, if you were a twin I would have told you years ago. No, you were a single birth. Why do you ask?"

"Remember when we held the donor testing?"

"Yes, we were tested too."

"Mom the tests are back and one man named Julio Luna's test came back 100% a match to mine. They ran some parentage tests and his DNA came back 96.8% certainty to both me, you and Dad."

"That is not possible!"

"Mom something happened and I don't know but I intend to find out. This means I have another brother out there somewhere."

"I think their tests are wrong, Ricardo!"

"I will let you know what we find out, Mom."

"Please do. I am in shock."

"Me too, Mom."

Ranger hangs up.

Cheryl looks up the number for Julio Luna and Stephanie goes into the office and runs it through their search programs.

An hour later they are in for more shocks. Julio was also in the Rangers and served 10 years. His life mirrored Carlos' life.

Cheryl places a call to Julio. "Mr. Luna, this is Cheryl Hines. You gave us your DNA for Ricardo Manoso's kidney transplant."

"Yes, Ma'am. Mr. Luna could you come to RangeMan tomorrow we got your results back and you might just be a match for Mr Manoso."

"I will be glad to what time?"

"Any time that is convenient for you."

"Ten O'clock too late?"

"No sir. That will be fine. You are still willing to be a donor is that right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I heard Mr. Manoso was in the Rangers and so was I so I want to help a fellow Ranger."

"Thank you, Mr. Luna. We will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Ms. Hines."

"Good night, Mr. Luna."

Cheryl turns to Ranger and Stephanie. "He will be here tomorrow at 10 am."

"This has me intrigued." Stephanie said.

Ranger looks like he is in a state of shock still.

Cheryl leaves.

Ranger makes his way back to bed. He laid down and took a deep breath.

"How could we not know about my having a twin brother after all these years?"

"I don't know, Carlos, but Cheryl seemed real sure he is your twin."

"I can't believe those searches found out as much as they did. It is almost like we lived the same lifestyle except I put in more time than he did."

"The search said he lives in Burlington. Which is only 15 miles away."

"Could he really be my brother? To live that close and never have met is shocking."

"We will find out tomorrow."

Stephanie run her hands over Ranger's chest and he smiled.

"Ms. Manoso, you are tempting me and that is not fair."

"Carlos, you know I love touching you."

"Yes, and YOU know what your touches do to me and I am too tired for a cold shower."

Stephanie kissed him then spooned with him and they went to sleep.

The morning came too soon for Stephanie. She knew that today was the day going to spent with Ranger in Dialysis. She also intended to find out what she could about the so-called twin before he got here.

Julio Luna wasn't sure how to feel. How could this other man be his twin? He was an only child! There had to be some mistake. Julio even considered how strongly he felt about organ donation. Julio felt strong enough to go for testing so he decided to go through with it all the way.

Julio had his own questions: (1) what kind of man is Ranger Manoso, really? (2) what caused the kidney problem (3) what type of character did this man have?

At ten sharp Julio was escorted to the penthouse apartment. It was luxurious and you could tell this man had money. Julio when introduced to Ranger was mouth opened shock! It was like looking in a mirror. He was the spitting imagine of himself.

Ranger was sitting on the couch and he was surprised at Mr. Luna as Ranger also thought he was looking in the mirror.

"Mr. Luna, have a seat" Stephanie said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Manoso."

"Mr. Luna, we have been told that your DNA is a 100% match for Carlos. Then we got the shock that your DNA is that of an identical twin. Carlos did not have a twin that we were aware of. Can you tell us a little about your life and we will see if there is any intersections that might explain this."

"Call me, Julio. I was told my Ms. Hines that Carlos and I were born in the same hospital 3 minutes apart. Carlos is the oldest of us by 3 minutes. I entered the Army on my 18th birthday and worked my way into the Ranger's program. I have made several trips to Columbia for missions I can not discuss. When I left the Ranger's after 10 years of service I became a military MP at Fort Dix. I am still employed there."

"Julio, I also was in the Ranger's and have spent time in Columbia and many other places. Most of my men here have been Rangers and I am sure they would love to talk to you. But I am suffering from kidney damage both from my missions and also from damage done by my bounty hunting. One kidney is already non-functioning while the other one is so scarred it is barely working. I understand you signed a pledge to give me a kidney if we are found to be a match? Is this still your desire?"

"Yes, Mr. Manoso. I will gladly help a fellow Ranger in any way possible."

"Call me Carlos. I also go by the street name of Ranger. But this is of a personal nature and my wife keeps reminding me Ranger uses a harsher tone than Carlos does."

"Either way. I am used to the military language and tones so neither will bother me. But I also agree that this is personal and not business so I will try to address you as Carlos."

"What questions do you have for me?"

"You told me that the problems are due to injuries associated with your missions and your job. Is this your last hope?"

"Yes it is. They give me less that six months with out a transplant."

"Then Carlos, let's take this forward so that we don't push the limit and run the risk of waiting too long."

"Carlos, Cheryl is on her way up."

"Thanks, Babe. Julio, I don't have words to tell you what this means to me. Stephanie and I have spent years running from our feelings and just recently got married and I was hoping they would find a match for me. I want to enjoy being married and not worry about her facing my death so quickly."

"I have been married to my wife for almost 15 years. I wouldn't want her to face that loss either."

"Sorry I am late."

"No problem, Ms. Hines."

"Have you two discussed how you want to proceed?"

"Yes, we have both decided to proceed with the transplant further testing and we will deal the the DNA problem after the surgeries. I did I state that right, Carlos?"

"Yes, you did, Julio."

"Good I will make arrangements with St. Francis for a two day stay for the both of you so you can have all the tests done at the same time. Do you want single rooms or separate rooms?"

"I would like the same room so we can discuss things and try to figure out how this happened."

"I agree with Julio. My only concern is the parade of Merry Men who will be in and out of our room you won't get much sleep."

"I doubt I will sleep well any way. Besides if this works out then our lives will always be intertwined so we might as well get to know each other better."

"Then same room, Cheryl."

"Good. Let me get this set up and I will get back to the both of you."

"What does your wife think of all of this, Julio?"

"Juanita, is agreeable to it. She has no family here so maybe her and Stephanie can hold each other's hands while we do out thing?"

"Did she come with you today?"

"She is waiting in the lobby."

"What! Why didn't she come up with you?"

"Her choice. She was afraid that she would influence my decision."

"Let me go get her." Stephanie left and went to the lobby.

"Juanita, I am Stephanie Manoso. Won't you please join your husband. They have made their decision already."

"Nice to meet you. I am sorry about your husband."

"Thank you. Julio tells us that you have no family here."

"Yes. Most of my family is distant cousins. I have no mother or father or even grandparents left."

"Then maybe Carlos and I can become your adopted family not to mention if it is proved that Julio and Carlos are twin brothers then we will automatically become family."

Stephanie opened the door to the apartment.

"Juanita this is my husband, Carlos." Carlos started to stand up.

"Please stay seated." Juanita sat on the arm of the couch.

"Stephanie said you two have decided. Does that mean you two are going through with it?"

"Yes, my love, I want to give Carlos a chance to live and enjoy being married as much as you and I have had."

"I hear that you two have been married 15 years."

"Yes, we have been blessed."

"Carlos and I are newlyweds but I am hoping with Julio's gift we will live long lives as well."

"Babe, why don't you and Juanita go talk to Ella about fixing us some lunch?"

"Sure. Want to join me Juanita?"

"I would love too."

Stephanie kisses Carlos. "You two behave while we are gone."

"Why would you say that, Babe?"

"You forget I know your ornery streak and we don't want to walk into one of your practical jokes."

Carlos smiled. "I promise to behave. This time at least."

"Come on Juanita let's get out of here before he does cook up something."

All four laugh as the ladies leave the apartment.

"Julio, has that same streak. Plus he has an uncanny knack of never getting caught at it."

"Carlos is the same way. He can pull a dirty prank and always comes out like he never did it."

The girls went into the kitchen on the sixth floor. "Ella, I would like you to meet Juanita Luna. Juanita this is Ella Guzman our cook and laundry master."

"Nice to meet you, Juanita."

"Ella, Juanita's husband is going to be the kidney donor for Carlos."

"Then you will be treated like a queen. Any one helping my nephew is to be honored in my book."

"Ella, there is a chance that Julio is Carlos' twin brother."

"Carlos is not a twin. I would have known about that."

"Ella we do not know how it happened but the DNA from the two shows that they are identical twins. Only 3 minutes separate them. They look like identical twins!"

"I can't believe that. What brought you down here in the first place?"

"I wanted you to meet Juanita and to tell you that we will have two extra for supper."

"Let me guess you want me to make them some caramel flan for desert."

"Do you have enough time?"

"Sure I do. Does Julio like caramel flan?"

"His favorite desert."

"Carlos' also. This is getting very strange."

"I noticed Carlos and Julio both are left handed."

Stephanie looked at Juanita. "I hadn't noticed that common habit."

"Carlos, is definitely left handed. He has also forced himself to learn to do things with his right hand." Ella said.

"Same with Julio. He has become ambidextrous through forced usage."

"This is getting spooky." Ella said.

Stephanie and Juanita went back up to the seventh floor and before they reached the door they heard both men laughing out loud.

Stephanie turned to Juanita and said "I take it you are not used to hearing him laugh out loud?"

"No I am not. That is a rarity in my life."

"Carlos, rarely does it either. I agree with Ella this is getting spooky."

Stephanie unlocked the door. "OK you two clowns what is so funny?"

"Babe, we were laughing at how many exactly the same situations we have had."

"Ella says it is spooky."

"I think Carlos and I are living parallel lives."

"I can believe that."

About 7 PM Ella brought supper up. "Mr. Luna, I hope this meets with your approval. I, too, was raised on Cuban food. I made you Ranger's favorites and hope that they are yours as well."

"Thank you, Ella."

"You are welcome, Ranger."

Ella left them. Stephanie plated the food.

Juanita helped her and from the smile on her face Stephanie knew Ella had hit all their favorites.

The meal consisted of Chicken Ropa Vieja served with white rice, fried plantains, also pineapple-coconut Cole slaw. Ella also made Quesadillas and Vanilla Caramel Flan.

They sat around the table and dug into the food. Carlos smiled when Juanita tasted the chicken and let out a moan of appreciation. Stephanie let out the same moan at about the same time. Both Julio and Carlos both smiled at each other.

"Guess we seem to have found a set of twins ourselves." Julio said.

"This is so funny in a way. Twins and we never knew it but yet we find two girls who have identical habits. This is just too precious."

They finished their supper and Ranger had an idea.

"Julio, do you and Juanita have any children?"

"No, Juanita had a severe case of endometriosis and left her sterile."

"I am sorry. The reason I asked is after the surgery you will need some home health care. We had apartments here at RangeMan and a live-in medic. You could have one of the apartments on either the fourth floor or one on the sixth floor,

Ella and Louis live."

"You don't have to do that."  
"You will be out of work at least 2 to 3 months. How will you pay your rent?"

"I have money set aside."

"But this way your recovery can be monitored closely by Bobby plus you won't have any bills to pay. We will supply all the food as well."

"Julio, please think about this. We could used Juanita's help in the kitchen or we could use her help doing research for RangeMan and we would pay her so you would still have money coming in." Stephanie said.

"My brain is on overload. Can I think about it and talk it over with Juanita?"

"Sure you can."

"Do you need a ride back home?"

"No I drove my car here."

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I am fine. Once we get the surgery over I would like to explore how this happened. But right now I don't need to cloud my mind with it."

"I agree with you. Thank you again for helping me with this. It isn't like buying a store bought present. It is a life changing gift and I can never repay you for it."

"It is my pleasure because since you served longer than I did that means that I owe you a debt for your service of securing our freedoms. So I would give anything to help a fellow brother."

"I accept the present with deep humility and will be grateful until my dying day."

"Which I hope will be many years away."

"With your help it will be."

Carlos and Julio had many tests that needed to be taken and they chose to take the tests together and when they required hospital stays they were roomed together. They had began to feel like brothers. It got to the point where they knew what each other was going to say. It caused them to laugh at each other many times.

Juanita and Stephanie became close as well. The Merry Men were in a state of shock when they saw the two of them together. Some of the men would address Julio when they meant to address Ranger. Even Stephanie and Juanita had mentioned it was hard to tell them apart. You had to see Ranger without his shirt to see the few scars of his being shot to tell the real difference between them.

It was the day before surgery and there was a crowd in the small waiting room so St. Francis opened up a conference room for the overflow. Ranger's parents were there. Ranger had flown Julio's parents in from California for the surgery. Both sets of parents were talking and they realized that they had common friends all these years but they had never met before.

Surgery was supposed to take 3 hours but it took 5. They surgery team ran into a problem with Ranger's scar tissue. Nothing serious but time consuming. Both men came through their surgeries and were expected to make a full recovery. Ranger's new kidney started functioning immediately. The surgical team decided to monitor Ranger to see since the kidney's DNA was identical to his own to see if Ranger would need the rejection drugs.

A week later both men were released into Bobby Brown's care at RangeMan. Julio recovered faster than Ranger did. Ranger was a bear to live with because he had no control over his own life any more.

Gradually Ranger began to get his strength back and both Julio and Ranger each set up a daily exercise regime. Juanita was a god send to Ella. The men also liked the Americanization of the Cuban dishes that Juanita made for them. Juanita enjoyed being around the men and they became the brothers she had never had. Things were getting back to normal.

Julio and Juanita were staying in the apartment on the sixth floor with Ella and Louis. They were happy in this new life.

Stephanie and Ranger were settling into married life and they were enjoying Ranger regaining his health.

Stephanie had never given up on her searches for information and she was re-reading the paper for the umpteenth time when she realized that she had never ran the nurses names through the search programs. She ran all the names and one name stuck out to Stephanie because one name was one that Stephanie knew.

The name was Jeanie Martinez. She had a daughter Gina that was in Stephanie's classes. Stephanie ran Gina's name and found out where she lived now. Stephanie went to talk to Gina Rollins, her married name.

Stephanie and Gina caught up on all the gossip then got down to the business at hand. Gina remembered that when she was growing up her mother told a story about a being switched at the hospital but nothing was ever proved. Jeanie always said that a black nurse had told someone that a friend of hers lost a baby and this black nurse stole one baby from a set of twins and gave him to her friend so she could convince her Army boyfriend that it was his baby. Gina did not know the family the baby was given too but Jeanie told people she couldn't find if it really happened. The police investigated and nothing more was said.

Stephanie thought it was possible but the story had a few holes in it. Stephanie knew someone knew something. Jeanie had died but she had 6 siblings so maybe someone knew something.

After interviewing all 6 siblings Stephanie thought that the story held promise and thanks to all her notes she was able to piece things together.

Julio's mother was knocked out for a C-Section. The nurse who stole the baby notified Julio's that her baby was doing fine leading her to believe her baby (singular) was doing fine. Julio's mother was told that her baby weighed 5 lbs and 3 ounces. Nothing was mentioned about the second baby. Stephanie could never figure out how the second baby was never missed or was unaccounted for. But since the hospital did not report a missing baby there was never a police report made.

No one could explain how the nurse got the baby out of the hospital. But the nurse left her job two weeks later and got a new job in a different state so it appears she was afraid of being caught so she left the state. There was still many unanswered questions but Stephanie had honestly came to believe they were twin brothers.

Stephanie took all the information to Ranger and he studied them for two days and he decided to share the information with Julio and Juanita.

They were given copies of what Stephanie found out. They also began to admit the evidence is pointing towards proving they were twin brothers. The next step was meeting Maria Manoso and ask her some questions and let Maria decide if she felt Julio was also her son.

Ranger called his mother and asked her to supper on Friday. Ranger asked her to meet him at RangeMan at 7 PM and to be sure Ricardo was with her and do NOT bring any other family with her. She agreed but she was not a happy camper.

Friday rolls around and Ranger has Louis help him grill up on the roof and Maria and Ricardo are introduced to Julio and Juanita. Both Maria and Ricardo looked shocked when they lay eyes on Julio.

"Carlos, what kind of joke are you pulling on me?"

"Mom sit down." Maria sat down in the chair at the table.

"Mom, Julio is your son."

"That is not possible!"

"Mom we have had the DNA tests done and Julio is my identical twin brother."

"That is not possible!"

Ranger shows her the paper work proving that they are identical.

"How could this happen?"

"The best we can figure out is while you were under for the C-section one of the boys was taken out of the hospital. You were never told you had twin boys. We are not sure how this was pulled off. Julio came to the donation testing and the coordinator came to me with the information. Julio and I have led similar lives and he was living in Burlington when we first met."

"Julio, what did your mother tell you about your life?"

"My mother lived until I was eight years old. She never mentioned my father ever."

"I am really in a state of shock right now. Carlos how did you get my DNA to have the tests ran?"

"Celia got it for me when she took you out to lunch and she kept your cup."

"The test shows that Julio IS my son?"

"Julio is your son and Dad's son also. Because he is my identical twin I don't have to take anti-rejection medicine and my body has not tried to reject the new kidney."

"Now I know why you chose to eat here than to eat out. We don't need this to get out until we tell our own family."

"Mom, did you gain a lot of weight when you carried me?"

"Everyone teased me on how big I got. But you only weighed 5 pounds 3 ounces."

"I remember you telling that story before but I never once considered asking if I was a twin."

"I did not know I was carrying twins. I did not have hardly any prenatal care at all. We couldn't afford it."

"Mrs. Manoso, I know you have had a shock. Can I call you Maria until we learn to bond with each other?"

"You may call me Maria, Mom or what ever you feel comfortable with."

"I will call you, Maria, until there is no doubts left."

"I can't blame you, Julio."

The rest of the day was strictly family time enjoying beginning each other and to make Julio and Juanita feel comfortable around them. They all enjoyed the whole day and Julio actually felt they accepted him as part of their family.

Two weeks later but Julio and Ranger were moving around better and all tests show that there is no sign of rejection of the new kidney. Julio and Ranger were really bonding and it was strange when they actually began finishing each other's thoughts. The change in Ranger was the most dramatic. Ranger became less mysterious and it was almost like he was using Julio to change more often into Carlos and was actually more satisfied with himself in that capacity. Having Stephanie to love every day and every night helped also.

Stephanie was still learning the business but Juanita and her were willing to stay behind the scenes and Stephanie found out that she did not need bounty hunting to fulfill her life.

Stephanie found out through out this ordeal that adrenaline is a drug and she decided to break the hold it held on her. But she also has learned that Juanita and her share a joint problem, neither of them can ever give birth. Stephanie found out due to one of her gunshot injured her body to the point it quit producing eggs capable of supporting life. But Juanita and Stephanie decided to work for a charity for underprivileged children who needed their love. Juanita and Stephanie have found out that they have become like twin sisters themselves.

Juanita has become Stephanie's best friend and unlike Lula and Connie Juanita protects her and does not gossip the the Burg Grapevine.

Six moths later:

Julio,Juanita, Stephanie and Carlos were on a honeymoon. They chose to spend the two week honeymoon at Carlos' private island and there were four of the happiest people in the world.

A/N: Sorry readers but Carlos and Ranger are both so happy he doesn't need the bad-ass attitude to be happy!


End file.
